Not The Best Choice
by lilysash97
Summary: MAJOR rewrite in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**(First of all, please don't judge me on this shitty first chapter, I hate it nowadays. Anyway, read if you like, review if you like, and information about the rewrite can be found in the last chapter. Also, the authors note at the bottom and everything before the last chapter was written before the rewrite was planned. Enjoy)**

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

I met him a few days after Dr. Sein released me from my father's lab. I was traveling on a footpath to avoid busy roads on the way to the closest city. To the right of the path, leaning against a tree in the sun-speckled shade, was a green hedgehog. I focused my attention on the fields of grass opposite the tree, and prepared to simply walk by. Being a cocky male, he deemed it necessary to bring himself to my attention.

"Hey there cutie."

I rolled my eyes and calmly replied, "I really hope you realize how unoriginal that was."

I'm sure he did. Any idiot knows that original pick up lines don't exist.

But then I made the mistake of looking at him. A confident grin-white teeth just a tad sharper than normal. Leather jacket, orange shades, green-soled shoes, and sparkling blue eyes. The horny teenager inside of me positively purred. I stopped in my tracks.

The logical side of me groaned. His demeanor and outfit screamed _bad boy. _I had a feeling he was going to make my life at least twice as complicated.

Damn hormones.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**I will be updating daily. This story won't be very long. It also isn't the story I mentioned in my profile. That one has about nine pages written already, I've just hit a small bump in the road. Then I got inspired with this. Anyway, keep an eye out for Horizon, it's probably coming soon.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, reviews are great, etc. etc. You know the drill.**

**See you guys tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take me long to get settled into the city. Dr. Sein had givin me an old debit card and PIN number of dad's. I'm not sure why he had it, maybe dad told him to do this before he passed away. Since I wasn't legally his daughter, I suppose I should be happy to have received anything.

In any case, I almost fainted when I saw how much was in the savings account. I was easily able to obtain a small apartment. Frankly, I could have lived in the lap of luxury for a year.

The green hedgehog stuck around, as I had guessed he would. I hope I didn't give him the wrong first impression. When I left the lab, I had on a relatively skintight (or furtight...) leotard that reached halfway down my thighs. The only other garments were a silver belt with a small pouch and simple (but extremely sturdy) black sneakers. To me, it looked skimpy and felt kind of awkward. But they were the only clothes I had then, and the leotard was made with fabric that was designed to be protective. I still haven't found anything sharp enough to rip it.

But again, it looked like I was trying to send the wrong message. I like the color black, but I don't wear it to make a statement. And while I'm proud of my body, I don't dress skimpily. I'm not a good girl but I'm not a bad girl. In his defense, he picked up on this rather quickly.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

I didn't make it particularly easy for him. I kept up the semi-aloof personality for the first few weeks. Like I said, boys aren't ranked very highly on my list of Things to Do. Pun only half intended.

I was busy anyway. During my father's last weeks he was feverishly trying to do research. The last few days he was just feverish. I think he was lucid just long enough to squeeze my fingers and blink at Dr. Sein before passing away.

That sounds a little heartless, but I've always been weird with emotions. It takes alot to effect me, at least visibly. When I was fifteen one of the scientists who helped raise me died of lung cancer. He was like an uncle to me. I cried for about ten minutes and felt sad all day. That was it. I still remember him. I miss him. But I don't mourn for very long.

As for my father, I barely knew him at all. I was created at his private lab. He made me, watched over me for two years, then went to a government lab while the scientists who worked for him took over.

In my first year of life not much happened to me. I was a relatively normal Mobian infant. Too fragile to mess with. When I was one and a half my father and a scientist named Carl produced a formula to lower the density of my bones. They figured that less weight in my bones would help me use energy more efficiently and put less strain on my muscles. What they didn't plan on was how weak my bones became. They were full of holes, like a lattice. I broke two ribs as a toddler because of the water pressure inside of the life-support tube I was developing in.

That's where Ralph comes in. Ralph is the one who invented the bone strengthening serum. It directed extra iron to my bones, along with man-made polymers to replace the bone that was left. I don't really have bones anymore. I have a strange mixture of stuff in the shape of a skeleton. But it worked.

My father, though he had left a year before the bone strengthening process was complete, was overjoyed with this development. You see, he was being paid very well to produce physical enhancements for military purposes. I was created as a guinea pig for this, but the bone serum was the only development I "helped" with.

I was created when my father was in his sixties. Shortly after my bones were fixed his health slowly started to fail. Carl believed it was because of mental strain. Dad began to get forgetful and confused. He was allowed to putter around the government lab for five years before they grew tired of him not achieving anything and fired him. I was eight years old then.

I woke up when I was three and a half. Cynthia Good, the woman who engineered the material for my leotard, was the one who did most of my rearing, with Ralph and Carl acting as helpful uncles. I learned quickly and was reading at the fifth grade level when I was as old as a third grader. There wasn't much to do except read, growing up in a lab. I did relatively well in math and science too.

My dad didn't visit his lab very much, and Dr. Sein, a young guy who was hired when I was seven, didn't see me very often either. I don't think he liked the idea of experimenting on a sentient being. Dr. Sein designed my wings.

The military really only wanted the bone strengthening serum. But my dad had greater plans. He dreamed of giving people wings. That was what he didn't tell Carl when they put those tiny holes in my bones. Dad wanted lighter bones to make flight possible.

Sein finished the wing "blueprints" when I was twelve. When he found out, Carl tried to convince my dad to forget the wings. In order for flight to happen, bones need to be made lighter, then strengthened again. But in an adult body, the weight of the organs and tissues would crush the weak bones, resulting in death. The military flat out refused my father's proposal. So now, highly trained soldiers, the more valuable ones, have very strong bones and a normal density.

But damn it, my dad was determined to put wings on _somebody. _That somebody was me.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

When I was thirteen I was put into extended sedation and operated on. My back was carved open and a titanium framework was attached near my shoulder blades. They were as dense as my other bones, and hollow, so that bone marrow could be added. This way the flesh that was artificially stimulated to grow would survive on the wings. The blueprints made it possible for the new muscles to flap my wings. Sein was quite the anatomy wizard.

As a finishing touch, genetically modified skin (I believe they used raven genes) was grown over the wings. The added genetics made it possible for feathers to grow. And grow they did. The whole plan worked perfectly. I had fully functioning wings.

Now let me tell you, recuperating was Hell. My back felt awful for a month after I regained consciousness. I was only allowed to take over-the-counter pain pills. No morphine for me. Dad didn't want me to get addicted. It hurt so much that I could barely breathe on my own. I celebrated my fourteenth birthday with breathing tubes up my nose.

When my wings healed, I learned to move them, and eventually dad let Cynthia take me out to learn how to fly. We were on a private beach in the middle of nowhere for two months. You want to see tears of joy? Look at the woman watching the child she raised soar through the air. That was the happiest day of my life.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

My life took a turn for the extra-weird when I was almost fifteen. My dad told me to retract my wings. I was completely confused. His mental state had gotten better ever since my wings were grafted on, but now I wondered if he had finally cracked. He insisted that I'd be able to make my wings disappear and reappear into my back at will.

After we argued for a while he finally seemed to remember something. We went to his private office and the foundations of my world underwent a thorough shaking.

It turns out he didn't just call me his daughter because I was his creation. No, his genes were fully attached to mine, and not just grafted into me like the raven genes (or, as I discovered later, like the octopus genes Ralph injected into my pupils when I was five. My eyes can change color now, but it ruined my ability to see in the dark). For all intents and purposes, the old coot was my father.

And not only that, he wasn't even human. His kind, my kind, are a people who travel through many dimensions. They also practiced magic, mostly involving runes. My father had fiddled with my wings during the surgery so a spell was permanently on those appendages. I actually _could _retract my wings.

After all that, I didn't speak for two weeks. It was alot to get used to. My dad gave me one of their history books and a book of runes so I could learn magic. The energy running through my body wasn't Chaos energy like I'd assumed. It was the magic. So I taught myself how to channel it to my fingertips and sketch runes into the air or a surface for various purposes.

And on my sixteenth birthday I had a dream about magic lessons with a blue haired woman. When I woke up I had the ability to turn invisible and go through solid objects. My dad couldn't explain it. But I'm not about to complain. Whoever she was, I'm pretty thankful for those cool little powers.

By sixteen, I was a healthy Mobian hedgehog. I had grayish-blue fur, the softer female head spikes tipped with black, black wings, and some nice abilities. I was born with gray eyes, but with the added genes I could turn them purple as a sort of default color. The right eye would turn red and the left blue if I was upset or uncomfortable, and they turned black when I was angry. This makes sense, I think octopi do something similar. There weren't any experiments planned for me, so I was relatively happy.

Then Cynthia was killed.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**I sure use the word relatively alot. Least it feels like I do. And I need to fix my summary. Wah! I freaking hate summaries :P**

**I really like writing backstories. Hope you guys don't mind too much. The backstory will hopefully be finished tomorrow, and then we can get back to the adventure/romance stuff. Don't expect anything spectacular, my last boyfriend was back in first grade O.o**

**I'm going to keep Scourge' s personality to a sort of in-between state. I've seen a few of the comics and his attitude is sort of a douchebag/cocky mofo/funny lines, and then you have his prison persona, where he's kinda paranoid and quiet and junk. I'm gonna kinda mix that up a bit, because**

**1. He's adorable in the prison comics because I think it's amusing when bad boys get knocked down a few notches, and I'm also just sadistic and kinky like that**

**2. It is relevant to my plot**

**3. If he was his original douchebag self my OC would probably resort to throwing him against walls at every opportunity. And we can't have that, now can we?**

**And now, let's have a round of applause for krikanalo, my amazing and loyal reviewer! **

**Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

At first, no one would tell me what was going on. I knew something was wrong because I was locked into one of the smaller labs. This was odd, since I normally had quite a bit of freedom with the relatively laid back scientists. They also made sure I couldn't access the internet, so I spent my time studying runes.

Near the end of the day Ralph, with messy hair and dark circles under his eyes, opened the door and paused in the threshold. I was there in an instant, purple eyes begging for an answer.

"Ralph, what's going on?"

He sighed, sank to his knees, and placed his shaking hands on my shoulders. Then he told me the news.

"Wha...No. You're kidding!"

My mind grew fuzzy and I could faintly hear him say something about an attack in the city. I slowly pushed him away and shuffled to the middle of the room. A pair of red and blue eyes focused on a desk, where one of Cynthia' s bracelets was lying.

My legs shook and I dropped to the floor, a wail building in my throat. Ralph took a step back in surprise as a screech of pain and rage tore through the air.

_*short POV change*_

The experiment threw her head back and screamed for all she was worth. He'd never seen her this emotional. Ralph's eyes widened as a white aura surrounded the female. The hair on his arms raised when the imbalance of energy caused the lights to flicker, then as quickly as it began, she stopped screaming. She lay on the floor, arms wrapped around her head, wings bent protectively around her form. She began to quietly sob.

Ralph regained the use of his voice. "A-Alexandra?"

Hearing the name Cynthia had christened her, the experiment let out a whine, but stopped crying. He silently cursed himself for being so obtuse.

_*back to first person*_

My head hurt. I stood up, grasping control of my emotions. I had my break down. Time to get back to business. Clasping Cynthia's bracelet around the cuff of my glove, I retracted my wings and turned to Ralph.

"Where's dad?"

"But...in his office."

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

I entered the office. Dad was on his hands and knees digging through a file cabinet. I walked behind his desk so he could see me.

"Hey. What happened to Cynthia?"

"One of my old coworkers. His robots cause injuries to civilians all the time. Now let me work."

"Your COWORKER?"

Dad scrabbled through his papers. "The media knows him as Eggman."

"Wait. Public enemy number one is your ex-coworker?! How come no one knows this?"

"Simple. I never told them."

"Well what are we going to do about it?"

"We? We are doing nothing."

"But...Cynthia is dead."

"I know. It's a pity. But what am I going to do about it? I told her that city was too dangerous to live in. And she had no reason not to move to our city. You have any idea how long her commute was?"

"You're blaming HER for this?!"

"Not directly. Stop yelling at me."

I glared at him. How could he be so calm? Cynthia had worked for him for fourteen years. She raised me!

My dad narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, experiment."

Oh, so he's pulling the experiment card today? Guess he's not used to me yelling at him. I usually ignore him.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

The next few weeks were quiet and tense. Dad locked himself in the office, only leaving for food. Dr. Sein did whatever he's always up to in the lab, gosh only knows what since he literally finished my wings years ago. Ralph had been hired by the same lab dad used to work at, and I stalked around like a little storm cloud. This was accentuated by my grayish fur and eyes that were mostly black nowadays.

I spent most of my time refining my rune work, researching everything I could about Eggman, and visiting the small, attached gym when I got especially antsy.

I could have easily left the lab, but to the best of my knowledge, as an experiment I still "belonged" to my dad. I'm not sure how legal that was, since my father was talented at being vague with the authorities, but he still had the right to call for military aid if I escaped. I didn't like the idea of being caught by the military and then possibly having a court battle about who owned me. Yuck. So in the end, let's just say I wasn't the most heartbroken daughter when he caught pneumonia.

He was in the hospital for two weeks, but the medicines the humans used didn't have much effect. Dad requested to be brought back to his lab to die, and did so after a few days. With a squeeze of my hand and a farewell blink to Dr. Sein, he was gone. I was free.

There was silence for a few moments. I stood up on the chair next to his bed and, mostly to annoy Dr. Sein, who hated the concept of me having feelings, kissed my dad on the forehead. Then I went down the hall to the room I sleep in.

I had gathered my belongings in a pile when I heard footsteps in the corridor. Turning my head, I saw Dr. Sein appear in the doorway holding some items. He handed them to me, tonelessly told me the PIN number, and left the room. I hugged the objects closer as he left. He gives me the creeps sometimes. After placing the bundle on my bed I saw that it was a debit card and a new-looking outfit. I fingered the smooth material somewhat wistfully, remembering that Cynthia specialized in synthetic fabrics. She probably helped make these.

I looked down at my attire, thin gray shoes and a baggy white jumpsuit. Then I checked the black leotard. It had vertical slits in the back, right where my wings attached. I smiled. Perfect. And this will definitely attract less attention, I look like a prisoner who bleached her jumpsuit. I closed my door and changed, putting the silver belt over the leotard and slipping black sneakers over my thin white socks. I experimentally shifted my weight from foot to foot. Ooh, springy. Into the belt' s pouch went my rune and history books, a notebook (after I quickly jotted the PIN inside), extra socks, my iPod, and the debit card.

On the way out I stopped for a map and water bottle then finally stood at the base of the stairs leading to the exit. I glanced behind out of habit then dashed up, slamming the door behind myself. The sun was still rising. I took a moment to spread out my wings and enjoy the feeling of freedom. Then, with my wings safely tucked away I checked the map. The closest city was a day or two away by foot, and there was a small town on the way to refuel at. I needed the city as a home base before deciding what to do about the jerk who likes to ruin people's lives.

Inwardly annoyed at how angsty that thought was, my eyes shimmered black nonetheless at the thought of the man who caused my caretaker' s death. I tried to shake off the feelings of anger. This was my first day of freedom damn it, I'm going to enjoy it. I ran down the dirt road, wanting to get away from the lab as quickly as possible.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I have lots of annoying math homework so the grand idea of daily updates? Out the window. I will try to update as fast as I can though. While we're on the subject of updating, I would like to announce a new project of mine. I have some rough draft-type pieces of work that aren't going to be used but I want to show them off anyway. The title will probably be named something completely original like Random :D First on the updating menu will be an interesting chat between Dr. Sein and Cynthia. Not exactly in this story's universe, but interesting nonetheless. I love that word. Anyways...**

**The lab is underground, hence the stairs. It is a REALLY private lab, like, the middle of nowhere. Also, if anyone is a little miffed about the incredible amount of space in a small belt pouch, I have one thing to mention to you. Amy Rose' s giant hammer and lack of visible pockets. Exactly.**

**I keep mentally smacking myself about how unoriginal this story feels. Still gonna finish it but...ugh! Whatevs. I'll deal. Gotta learn how to write somehow! Oh, and the next chapter will chronologically take place after the FIRST chapter, since the last two were just fulfilling my backstory fetish :)**

**bearvalley3365: thanks for the review but I am not accepting any OCs.(and hon, if you want people to use your characters, give details. Lots of 'em! Just a hint)**

**Also, bear? Just saw your latest review. Cool! Hai.**

**krikanalo: as always, big thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to Eggman' s favorite city didn't turn out to be a viable option. (Dad wasn't kidding when he said Cynthia' s commute was insanely long.) After a bit of arguing with myself and reviewing my choices I decided to fly. From the air I looked like any other flying animal (as long as I stayed away from other flying animals...) and if I took off and landed in semi-remote areas of woodlands near the cities, I figured my secret was safe.

After visiting the city everyday for a week, I had some idea of how Eggman worked, from asking shopkeepers and such. But if I happened to meet him, I still had no idea of what to do to him. I wasn't even sure I was capable of fighting against robots. _Note to self, check the rune book when you get home._

Visiting a cafe before heading back on Saturday, I was surprised when a certain pair of males entered the shop. I sat behind my half-finished smoothie, staring like a deer in the headlights at the iconic blue hedgehog and two-tailed fox. After gaping like a loon (which went unnoticed, thankfully) I dumped my drink in the trash and wandered out the door. I walked all the way to my normal "take off" spot, then freaked out.

"Holy freaking HELL!" That was so cool! Even though I acted like a complete dweeb. Heh.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

The sun was just barely beginning to set as I walked down the sidewalk to my apartment. Today was uneventful (well, mostly) and I wasn't very tired yet. If the moon was bright tonight maybe I'd fly to the river and watch fireflies. Air, _real _fresh air, was something I enjoyed. The air inside the lab was clean, but stale somehow.

I felt a familiar presence slip out of an alley and fall into step beside me. Without looking I greeted him.

"Hi Scourge."

"How d'ya always know its me?"

I grinned. "Magic." _And you're the only person I know so far._

"Whatever babe,"

My eye twitched a little.

"So what're you doin' tonight?" He flashed me one of those cute little grins.

"Going home."

"Boring."

"Yup. Aren't 'cha jealous?" I smiled a little.

Scourge rolled his eyes. "You never do anything."

"Yes I do. Where do you think I am all the time?"

"Dunno. Where _are _you all the time?"

"I'm the records keeper for a bordello in another city." I tried to keep a straight face.

There was a very short pause.

"What the heck is that?"

"What, records keeper? What's it sound like?" I was having too much fun with this. He's just so cute when he gets frustrated...shoot. Be quiet, self.

Before he could reply, a police cruiser turned onto our street. I couldn't care less, but icy blue eyes widened and faster than I'd thought was possible, he dragged me into an alley.

He pressed himself against the wall, holding me out of sight next to him. Well. This is an interesting turn of events. I waited untill the cruiser drove by.

"So," I said, wiggling slightly in his protective grasp. "Hiding from the cops?"

Scourge stared at the mostly empty street and absently let go. "Just an old habit."

"Oh." My eyes sparkled mischievously. "So you _used _to hide from the cops, huh?"

He turned around. "Don't talk about it."

Those eyes were considerably less gorgeous when they were glaring at you. I paled and shrank away from him.

"...Kay."

He left, heading deeper into the dark alleyways of our city. I shakily went back to the street, with its comforting lamps. Where the heck did that side of him come from?

I walked home in a daze, mind busily snapping puzzle pieces together.

_That seriously came out of nowhere...or did it? Use your intuition girl! You might be an artificially created hedgie, but you still have instincts._

_Let's see. Aha! Okay, his wardrobe changes. When I bump into him in the woods he's in that leather jacket and the shades. He seems much more comfortable out there too. But in the city, like a few minutes ago, he wears a black hoodie that's zipped up so it doesn't show his-OH! Those scars. Very distinguishable characteristics, along with the shades. I mean, how often do you see red sunglasses? He seems quieter around big crowds too, although that may be because without his shades he looks more vulnerable and its kind of cute-SHUT UP HORMONES! You're aren't helping._

_I guess the real question for me is, should I still be friends with him? He DID kind of protect me, even if I didn't need it...darn it, stop! You do NOT need to be friggin' protected. But he HAS been friendly...So why is he on edge around the cops...crud._

I opened my eyes to realize that I'd been standing with my head in the clouds in front of my apartment. With a click, my door unlocked and I let myself inside.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**If the end seems hurried, its because my little brother and dad decided to have a conversation about AC/DC right next to me when I was trying to finish. Thanks guys.**

**Ya know WEEKS ago, when I started this chapter I originally planned on more fluffiness. Funny how things turn out. And frankly, I'm glad. I want their relationship to really develop. Gives me more chances to squeal at the cuteness :)**

**I know I haven't updated since August :(**

**Blame homework and writer's block *sniffle***

**BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Thanks for the favorite! I peeked at your profile and decided to read Heroes and Villians. I liked it. (Especially the chats at the beginning and end of chapters. Awesomeness.) And thank you so much for the review! I'm glad someone agrees with me. What would Scourge do without us and ShadetheHedgehog1413? Poor guy.**

**bearvalley3365: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not using your characters, but I'm still new at this and I need to stay in my comfort zone. (Although I'm not quite convinced I've got Scourge completely IC yet. I'm working on it, promise.)**

**izzy2498: Hi! And Sonic sort of showed up...heh. He'll be back, don't worry.**

**SO MANY REVIEWS! AND FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!**

***awkward pause***

**Love your reviews too krikanalo :D**

**And before I forget, bordello is a fancy name for whorehouse. Dirty trivia, yay!**

**Now then, I'll just leave you guys to review (hint hint) while I rock out to assorted moosic. Yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry in advance for excessive cussing.**

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

I had my first robo-battle soon afterwards. It was a normal day, just me wandering around the city outskirts in the woods when I saw one of Eggman' s robots scanning the vegetation. No idea what it was looking for, but I didn't find that very important. It was the perfect opportunity to practice though.

I crouched on a tree branch and blasted a spell towards it. Which did very little except show it where I was. Crap. But it's just a dumb robot, right? Hah. The darn thing was faster than it looked. What happened next was over quick.

I jumped out of the tree and started running sideways to evade its attacks and plan my own. What I forgot about these robots though, was what they were designed to fight. Namely, super-sonic blue hedgehogs. Not cocky winged bluish hedgehogs. Whoops.

It reached out and grabbed me with barely any effort, holding me above the ground by my ankle. I was pretty much scared shitless, and what happened next was an embarrassing mixture of shrieking and randomly thrown spells. The first one that hit the robot definitely worked better than the, well, _first _first one. Problem was, the damn thing dropped me, and one of its sharp edges cut into my leg. _ Ow._

I remember a blur of pain, robot, and leaf covered ground before my next desperate spell actually broke the bag of bolts. Whoopee. I scootched backwards, shaking. Then the adrenaline wore off and my leg really started to hurt. Now, I'm no stranger to pain, but a half-inch deep wound is no picnic.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

Somehow I managed to fly home, luckily not attracting any attention, and I landed on the path rather than my nice little secluded area. Tripping over rocks and roots didn't sound very good at the time. I started limping home.

But my day just wouldn't be complete without a certain someone deciding to bug me, now would it? Of course not. So I shouldn't have been surprised when a familiar face appeared.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scourge demanded, sounding surprised.

I tried to make my hurt leg less noticeable. "What do you mean?" I snapped. Hey, I was disappointed in myself and in pain, he wasn't getting the cute Lexi today.

"The fuck do you think I meant?" he said, trying to get a look at my leg.

"I tripped backwards and landed on razor blades. Now go away."

"No."

I glared at him. He glared back.

"C'mere"

"Fuck no."

He laughed roughly. "Am I rubbin' off on you babe?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "I get this strange feeling that you've used it with at least seven other girls. Count me out."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want." He scooped me up into his arms.

"Eek!" I was not having the best day when it came to acting cool.

"Chaos, you act like I'm going to bite you."

"How do I know you won't?" I grumped.

We traveled in silence for a few minutes, with me grouchily consenting to being carried. He apparently got annoyed with our slow speed and to my surprise he sped up. By a few hundred miles an hour. I screamed and hugged his neck. I think the bastard was grinning.

He screeched to a halt in the alley next to my apartment building and nonchalantly walked the rest of the way.

"H-how can you go so fast?" And now I'm stuttering. My pride, it is in pieces.

"Cuz I'm awesome, babe."

I didn't notice the b-word this time. "But I thought the only guy who could go that fast was Sonic!"

He roughly (and painfully) set me down right outside my door.

"Don't _ever _compare me to that loser." He growled, while totally intruding on my personal space. While my back was right against the door. I was _not _having a good day.

I started digging in my pocket for the key, then looked at him critically. "Why? Y'know, you guys could be like, brothers."

His blue eyes grew colder by about twenty degrees and I shakily inserted my key into the lock.

"See, it's times like this I kinda wanna bite you." he said.

"K-kinky." The door clicked open and I flew (not literally of course) inside, slamming and locking the door behind me. I put my ear to the door untill I heard his frustrated sigh and retreating footsteps.

I sighed too, but in relief. Then I limped to the bathroom. When my magical reserves filled back up, my leg would heal automatically, but until then I just wanted to wash the blood off.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**I don't know if this is any good, but inspiration came in the middle of the night, so I updated in the middle of the night. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. Rewrite Information

**I know this is against the rules and all, but I'm pretty sure the people in charge of FF have more important things to worry about than people abusing the poor widdle chapters by putting an author's note instead. So I'm not going to worry about it.**

**This story is being rewritten. There will be lots of changes, but if you scrape this story down to the basics, that's what will stay the same in the rewrite. Did that sentence make sense? It looks funny. Fudge, it's midnight, everything looks funny. **

**Anyway, I had lots of ideas for stories but it's rough for me to write it down sometimes. I had grand plans for Evolution, it got a pathetic amount of attention (blame me for using the term Mary Sue in the summary), so now I'm putting it on hiatus cuz I can't be bothered. **

**The stories that I will be continuing are Battery Acid and Ulciscere, which is about ninety five percent finished. Battery Acid was actually written on the spur of the moment after my recent reentry into the Teen Titans fandom. It received a damn good first impression, so it shall definitely be continued.**

**Now, as for THIS story... I wrote the first chapter around the same time school started. I figured it would be a good chance to practice romance. I was a newly fledged Scourge fangirl, and I figured I could make this story sort, sweet, and to the point. HAH. That was funny. I feel like it got a little muddled. And I DESPISE the first chapter and a half of this thing. Ugh. So this story was put on hiatus.**

**However, recently the inspiration for this story came back, and with a vengeance. This was the first story of mine to have received so much positive attention. That's also why I'm rewriting it. Alexandra was my first OC, and I don't want to just leave her here with a mediocre, half-finished story. So in the rewrite, we will learn more about her dad and his motives and past. I also have decent answers to why Alexandra was created, and why she has so many weird enhancements. They have honest to gosh reasons. Hurray. I've also tinkered with her personality a smidge and I've taken away her powers of disappearing and walking through walls. She never used 'em anyway. Besides, less powers are a good thing right? We also get to finally see her interact with the Freedom Fighters. Yay. (I can honestly say that I am unsure as to whether Lexi and Scourge will get together. The characters kinda do whatever the fuck they want to do. Whatever happens will leave me just as surprised I guess. What, you thought I had control over my stories? Lol. I just write it all down. No clue where it comes from. Which is probably why I update so slowly. Oh well.)**

**Anywho, it'll get updated within a week or something. And by updated, I mean I'll just start a new story for it. That way later on we can look at this...training ground with nostalgia and crap. The new story will be called Created (or Creation. Something along those lines). Check it out. **

**(but be warned, it shall have a pathetic summary as well, since I suck at them)**

**See you guys later :)**


End file.
